1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information editing and displaying device, an information editing and displaying method, an information editing and displaying program, recording medium, a server, and an information processing system, suitable for use in a case of associating and using various information during creation of personal edited information such for example as a personal history.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there are many cases where while editing operation is performed on a personal computer by inputting predetermined characters or the like, other information is desired to be referred to. In such cases, generally in related art, so-called multiwindow display is made so that information desired to be referred to is displayed in another window.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-044555, for example, when a predetermined content is selected among contents displayed in a list in an EPG (Electronic Programming Guide), for example, related information corresponding to the selected content is displayed in a first area, and reproduced data of the selected content is displayed in a second area.